DBZ: The Path of Bardock
by Vegito Jr 113
Summary: When Bardock is somehow alive after confronting Frieza how will this change the future, and more importantly what role does Bardock fill in after arriving on the most confusing planet ever...Earth  First story would love reviews on how to improve :3
1. Chapter 1

Well hope you enjoy :)  
>And by the way I know it says Vegeta is a main character but keep in mind he is he just hasn't been involved in the story yet.<br>Also Vegeta and Bulma will have romantic encounters when the time comes, maybe even Bardock will find a mate, lol probably not :p

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"I would rather die a free spirit than live as your slave puppet. FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!". "How pathetic you think you can stop me, I will blow this planet to bits and bring you saiyans with it. Hahaha DIE!"<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Ugh what happened? Where am I, didn't planet vegeta blow up?' I need to go find out what happened, but first time to get out of this blasted room<em>.'

As the saiyan tried to move out of the bed all the pain his body was masking was revealed and he cringed in pain. It was a struggle to fully sit up on the side of the bed when suddenly a small being came into view at the single doorway of the room.

"What do you want freak can't you see I'm busy?"

There was only silence and this made the saiyan even more agitated. The saiyan proceeded to approach the person when the pain shot through his entire body again.

"Don't you… speak? What's wrong with me… and… why am I here?"

The saiyan proceeded to get back on the bed as the person stepped further into the room to reveal its identity. Before the saiyan stood a small purple alien, with almost no human resemblance. The creature had no eyes, a pale purple skin with a lizard like texture. It had big ears on the side of its head and a big mouth to follow. The creature wore no shirt and white pants, no shoes either.

"You are finally awake it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Tibon".

"Hn, tell me where I am?"

"You are currently on the planet Kibet, I am a Kibenian. We are race of peaceful people and take pride in our intelligence. Although we never have much objects to test with, because resources are scarce for us lately."

"How long have I been out, and how did I get here?"

"Well it has been a couple of days, and all we know is you crash landed in that spaceship of yours. We are currently repairing it now for you, but it is a very strangely built ship. We plan to improve it."

Tibon for the first time expressed a grin on his face, showing the pride he had in his own genius. But there was nothing but shock on the saiyans face.

'_How did this happen, last I remember Frieza blew up all of the saiyans and planet Vegeta with it? Could it all have been a dream? No, there was no way that was possible, it had happened just like I foretold. But how had I survived a blast like that I…I can't remember. Wait it all makes sense now it was the vision of my son. Freiza being defeated by my son. Then I saw it, right before the explosion the odd saiyan child Broly and his father flew in a space pod. I did not trust the two and found the closest pod I could and tried to pursue them. But it was too late; I was caught in the blast. Somehow I was far enough from the blast radius to avoid death and I must have drifted here. I need that ship I must warn my son, and more importantly I need revenge on Frieza_.'

"How long?"

"I don't know what you mean sir?"

"How long before the ship is fixed?"

"I am not sure to be honest; it could take a couple weeks, months even."

'_Damn it. For now I'll attempt to rest, maybe this can prove to be helpful. Their intelligence may actually prove useful, what a strange planet I've never even heard of it. Why would Frieza avoid this planet, were the tuffles that much smarter? It doesn't matter, nothing matters until I heal_.'

"I don't mean to be rude but I never got your name?"

"I never gave it".

At the vicious remark Tibon looked slightly phased but nonetheless got the message and began to walk away. As he made it to the door he turned toward the man's voice.

"Bardock… I will rest now so you may now leave me to sleep".

"Why of course, Bardock I will see you when you wake."

Two days later Bardock wakes up once again to find himself still on the bed on the strange alien planet. As he opens his eyes he finally took notice to the room he was resting in. It was small rooms with not much too look at; everything in the room was grey and white. There was a small desk by the bed with a single lamp on it that was the only source of light in the room. There was also a single window to the right of the single door that was directly ahead of the bed, and a stone floor.

'_The stone floor seems a little strange, those things don't wear shoes don't they feel cold? And not much lighting, they must not like the light, which explains why they have no eyes_.'

Bardock sat up on the side of the bed and once again attempted to stand up. Feeling a small hint of pain he struggled to his feet and used the desk to support himself. Then slowly he began to walk out of the room, exploring where he was for the first time. Right outside of his room is some sort of kitchen and dining room area. Then there is a hallway to the left with a couple of rooms, and a door that seems to lead to the exit of the building.

'_This place is too small for a normal sized family. On my planet we would house our entire family in one house, and families would normally contain thirty to seventy members (saiyans tend to live a little longer than humans). Kakarot I swear to you I will not let you down, Freiza will pay_.'

Bardock turns the door knob to the exit of the building and steps outside to one of the strangest planets ever seen. He could barely stand under the weight of the intensified gravity, and there was not much to walk on as the ground was mostly made up of water. The only light was given by the stars and the faint sun that was faintly glowing in the distant sky. There were no moons although it seemed to be a continuous night every day,

'_That means there will be no ape transformations which will save me from destroying these people. This would do me no good if the only way out of here was through these aliens'._

And finally the gravity was too much and Bardock collapsed to the ground, and almost instantly Tibon rushes by his side.

"Mr. Bardock sir you shouldn't have left your room, if you want to heal you are going to have relax and allow yourself to heal".

"No, you don't understand us saiyans heal quickly I can't understand why I'm not healed already, I have suffered worst".

"Maybe sir, it has something to do with the change of gravity and oxygen levels, we amphibians do not require as much oxygen in the air as saiyans do. Once your body adjusts you will properly heal but it is unsure if you will ever fully recover".

"Ha, saiyans grow stronger after a near death experience; I will be more than fully recovered"

. "Well that's good to hear, but come inside and we can finish our conversation. I would hate for your condition to get worse out".

Bardock only nodded and allowed the purple ally to escort him through the door and on some kind of seat in a small room near the dining area. As they were sitting down another one of the Kibenian begins to prepare some sort of drink as Tibon takes his seat across from Bardock.

"So Bardock tell me more about yourself, and your people."

"I am part of a noble race known as the saiyans. We are powerful fighters who take pride in the empire we built by conquering other planets. I am one of the few left after the retched lizard Frieza exterminated almost the entire population of my race."

"Hmm, I see and why do your people have that tail?"

Tibon while listening intently to Bardock's story was absent-mindedly observing the tail around his waist.

"We are gifted with the power of Oozaru, after sight of a full moon we transform into an ape-like state and power is increased dramatically. But we saiyans have adapted to creating artificial moons ourselves when necessary".

"I see, so tell me of your family".

'_Who does this thing think it is no one asks me of my family? I have let more information than I should have already. I don't want it to get attached once I obtain my ship and destroy this planet. With the intelligence it holds I won't risk allowing these creatures to kill me_.'

"I have had enough of this I need my rest."

"But Bardock sir you didn't even try the drink it is a medicated herb that may help speed up the healing process".

"No, I do not need anything to help me heal. I will heal on my own."

"But sir..."

"I will not offer the same gratitude again, I said no".

At that the saiyan warrior made a departure toward his room and lay down on the bed. Bardock began to blankly stare up at the ceiling above him as thoughts began to assault his brain. Flashes of his final moments on Vegeta began to repeat themselves in his mind, causing Bardock to struggle to find inner peace and begin to rest. That's when a nightmare began and suddenly the warrior was more confused than angry. It was his son, Raditz shown on a green and blue planet. But in his hands was a child.

'So Raditz had found a mate, but all saiyan women were gone so how could this have happened? Wait is that Kakarot, what is my son doing there with Raditz and why is he standing beside that green creature?

"So Kakarot you decided to show up, and you brought your little friend along. Too bad if you joined me brother, we could be unstoppable."

"I will never be like you; I came for my son even if that means I have to kill you."

"Pity, who would have thought you, would grow fond of these Earthlings. If not for them you could be an elite warrior among the proud race of saiyans."

"You're wrong; I will stop you no matter what it takes."

"Hahaha, always fighting with your heart just like our father. Use your brain boy, logic doesn't come from the heart."

'_That monster, how could he do such a thing to his own brother, my son. Who fights for the same purpose I do, for others. If Kakarot dies than Frieza will live on and I can't allow that to happen. I must stop him but I have to heal and have the ship ready first. I seem to have time though for Kakarot is still a mere child so I will train for Frieza and fight alongside my son, my true son. And to think I ever doubted you as a saiyan, I never even looked in your direction when you were born. And now you have showed me that you are the most powerful being in the known universe. I am sorry…if I would have known sooner; you may still have a father to guide you…_'

* * *

><p>Well tell me what you think, and tell me if I need to improve. And be honest I can take the criticism :)<br>Would appreciate some reviews as well but thanks to those who are reading this is for you :3


	2. Chapter 2

Well guys here is the second chapter hope you enjoy :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It has been two weeks since Bardock has landed on the strange planet Kibet. And the nightmares only seem to be getting worse, Bardock has seen all of Kakarot's adventures and battles and is understanding more about the planet Earth. Bardock even watched his son die by the hands of the namek in order to kill Raditz, he is determined to change that, for his son.

_'Another dream of Gohan, Kakarot's son and he is fighting a saiyan. Wait it's Nappa, Gohan is going to die there is no way the little demi-saiyan stands a chance, why doesn't someone help him. You cowards! No Gohan get out of the way you're going to get killed. No...the Namek jumped in front of the blast, he sacrificed his life for Gohan, where are you Kakarot? Wait is that...Vegeta, what is he doing there? They are waiting, how dare they mock these people, what has Frieza done to you Vegeta? You had so much going for you, Your father was so proud, I was proud. You were not only strong, but extremely intelligent. I remember always telling you that no brains rivaled ours, you considered me your mentor and for a time, your family. And now you sit there waiting to destroy my son, I am sorrry but when the time comes I will have to kill you too.'_

Bardock finally can't take it anymore and finds himself springing up from the bed. He is panting and sweating, and confused as to why it has to be him that suffers through the visions. Slowly he gets up realizing he doesn't feel as much pain and decides to test how well he is healed. He opens the nearest window and takes flight into the dark sky, but not traveling too fast partly because he is afraid to cause any further injury, and because he doesn't want to truly leave the newfound comfort of his room. He lands somewhere on a cliff and takes a seat to observe the vast exspanse of stars ahead, allowing himself to get lost in thought.

_'Looking at these stars always reminds me of Vegeta, he was always interested in the stars. Whenever we had a lesson i would catch him staring up into space looking for nothing in particular, I would always call him strange for it. Now here I am looking for something that isn't even there like a fool. And there it is, the black space i used to call home, what's left of planet Vegeta. I wonder if Vegeta is doing the same thing, i feel sorrow for him. I have my son but he has no one. I know how it feels to lose a loved one, my mate was killed along with eveyone else, now i truly know what it is like to be alone.'_

* * *

><p>Morning comes and Tibon visits Bardock's room, only to find that he isn't there. He isn't worried but bewildered as to where he can be. He brushes it off and leaves the medicine and food he brought on his desk. Tibon then goes off to speak with his brother Marrit to see if he has any clue as to where he is. Tibon goes to the only place Marrit would be and sure enough finds him in the training facility. Marrit see's his brother walk in and pauses from his training and gives Tibon and annoyed look and rolls his eyes waiting for an explanation as to why his training was interrupted.<p>

"Marrit why must you train so often i see no point if there is very few fighters to compare your strength too."

"I told you brother, I am going to take over the Pacullo tribe and in order to do that I have to be stronger than the cheif. We have been over this already."

"Right whatever you say, I came to ask you if you have seen our guest Bardock anywhere. He wasn't in bed resting as he usually is."

"No I do not concern myself with 'your' guest, he must not have gone far. You should just give him the chance to return on his own, I highly doubt you have anything to worry about if he is as strong of a warrior you say he is."

Tibon was slightly irritated with the sarcastic tone given to him by his brother, but admittingly had to agree. Tibon left the room and his brother, as his brother continued his training. With nothing else to do at the moment Tibon began watching his brother as he always does. Marrit was fighting off droids that were programmed to fight back with Marrit. Marrit dodged a punch from the first machine and grabs its shoulder. Then flips over the droid and kicks another droid, then spins around to kick the first droid. But then he gets hit from his left side and is knocked down. Marrit spins on his back and gives off an energy blast to the droids face completely destroying it.

_'Wow he has gotten stronger, soon he really will be strong enough to face the cheif. Plus the new armor I constructed for him will definetly give him the advantage. I wonder if Bardock is stronger than Marrit, I find it hard to believe strength like that is even possible. Maybe they should spar, that would prove amusing, plus I will be able to truly test some new equipment I have been working on. I wonder where you are strange warrior, you truly are a mystery.'  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bardock wakes up finding himself still on the cliff he was on last night. He is slightly relieved that for once he was able to truly sleep. With a smirk on his face he started to retreat to the compound where he stays to have something to eat. On his way he takes in the enviorment under him. The countless rocks and mountains, with pools of dark blue water everywhere. The scattered buildings that were scarce in comparison to all the rocks. The few animal creatures swimming in those pools, and the few people gathering the strange vegitation on this planet.<p>

'Hn, this planet is odd but the ideal area to train. But there isn't anyone worthy to train with. Tibon said it himself, they weren't fighters so maybe they could design a training system for me. I cannot wait to see the look on Frieza's face when I finally overpower him and get my revenge.'

Bardock sets foot in front of the building and walks in toward the kitchen and sure enough Tibon was there. Tibon smiled at Bardock and instantly knew what he wanted. So Tibon began to prepare his meal while Bardock watched in silence, waiting for his hunger to be satisfied.

"Welcome back Bardock."

Bardock simply offers a small grin and nods his head toward Tibon.

"I should also tell you that I have a way for you to kill time, how does training with my brother sound?"

"Fine", and as Bardock said that the smile on his face grew, he was thrilled to be training so soon.

'Hopefully I will break a sweat, it has been a while.'

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think XD<br>Love any and all fans :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, same story but we are flipping to young Vegeta's POV, hope you like, and yes there is a reason for this madness :D

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Prince Vegeta sir we are about to land on the planet Otamott would you like me to accompany you on the trip. I only think of your safety, and lately it doesn't seem your actions have been…safe."<p>

"No Nappa, you stay behind, watch if you please but this is my mission, and my mission alone. Or do you not think I can handle this myself?"

"No Vegeta I apologize but if anything…"

"That is enough, see you in three days. Try not to worry yourself to death, hn."

The door to the space pod has opened and Vegeta stepped out before closing the pod. He made sure to disconnect communications with Nappa on his scouter before heading to his destination. Vegeta was sent by Frieza to purge the planet Otamott within two weeks. But with the full moon arriving tomorrow night, there was no need to wait that long. Vegeta was still a young saiyan and extremely dangerous in his Oozaru form, for he did not have full control over the form yet. Luckily this meant that everyone on this planet would be easily destroyed.

_'Nappa you fool, if you came along it would not be a surprise if you wound up dead by my hands. And as much as I hate to admit it we are the last saiyans left. Except for the excuse for a saiyan Raditz, hmph I had a higher power level when I was born.'_

After laughing to himself he found camp in a cave far off from where the highest power level was and decided it was the best place to stay. With nothing but his armor with him, he sat on the inside of the cave with his arms behind his head. As soon as he closed his eyes the same memories that made up every night after planet Vegeta's destruction, has come back to haunt him again. Images of his father lying dead on the floor.

_'You were the only one there for me; you promised you would watch me grow strong. You always told me I would grow up to be the legendary super saiyan. You believed in me, told me of the powerful king I would become. Every night we would look up at the stars and you would point to a random one and ask me, "son do you know what that planet is?" I would always say no. Then you told me I should because one day I would own that planet, and all the ones around it. I have let you down, I have been defeated.'_

Vegeta couldn't help it; he knew there was going to be no sleep for him tonight. He stood up and simply leaned on the wall, secretly using it as support for his wobbly knees.

_'Frieza you took everything me, and I won't stop until your heart is throbbing in my hand. I'll play along for now, sure, but when the time comes and my power is enough. I will finish what my father started.'_

With no control over himself he started fueling with anger, his power level drastically rising. Ki started to envelop his body in blue flames as the ground below began to shatter underneath his feet.

"Hnn...I will...Kill...YOU FRIEZA! AHHHHH!"

An explosion of ki burst out from the cave, completely destroying the rocks around him. With the power draining from him he let himself fall to his knees, while he attempted to compose himself.

"You did this to me…you made me what you feared the most."

With those final words he fell to the cold surface of broken rock under him and drifted into much needed sleep.

Still lying in the same spot as last night, the saiyan prince stood up shielding his eyes from the bright sun. Dusting off his armor he started walking away from what once was the cave.

_'Stupid planet and its bright sun, I can't wait to finish this planet already. But I have no idea when the sun will set and the full moon will show itself. No point in waiting, as if anything is strong enough to stop me.'_

With a grin on his face he flew toward one of the main cities of this planet and prepared to destroy anything on sight, this was his first solo mission and he absolutely loved it. When he got there he instantly held out his hand in front of him and smirked as a ball of energy was held in his palm. When suddenly he noticed one of the creatures on the planet, it was saiyan-like but without the tail. Out of curiosity he descended to the city below and out of sight of the creature. Then he came around the corner as the female walked toward him.

"Aw hey little guy where are your parents?"

Though internally fuming with rage Vegeta took notice to the strange features of the alien. Though saiyan like she had oddly shaped eyes too big for her head, pale skin and blonde hair, No saiyan he has ever met had any hair color other than dark brown or black.

"Don't call me cute I am anything but cute. Comments like that could be the end of your life."

"Yeah I'm sure little guy I have to go ok. Nice talking to you, you behave now."

The woman began walking away not realizing she just put her city in grave danger. Vegeta flew upward into the sky and without a moment of hesitation began unleashing a barrage of energy blasts on the city below. Energy blasts were smashing through buildings and smashing through the street. Blowing up houses and killing anyone in the blast radius. Chuckling to himself, Vegeta finally stop when he knew there was no more life left in the city.

_'Yes the power was incredible, everyday my power increases, soon no one will stand in my way. I only need myself, no one else, only me. Ha and by the way thanks for remembering my birthday Nappa, nice to know I'm not the only one who could care less about it.'_

With a grin still spread across his face Vegeta flew back to the remains of the cave, and takes a seat on the edge of a big rock. He looks up at the exact spot where planet Vegeta would be and allows a soft smile to play across his lips.

_'I'll make you proud father.'_

* * *

><p>Awww poor little Vegeta being turned to a monster :(<p>

Vegeta: Don't whine about it

Hey be nice I wrote about you today :p

Vegeta: Like I care

Well fine then

Vegeta: Fine...

Would like reviews and ways to improve XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews I hope you continue to enjoy the story. (:  
>And yes I know Bardock seems a bit OOC but I felt this chapter shows a little more 'saiyan pride' XD<p>

Vegeta: Just get on with it

No need to be rude your not even in this chapter

Vegeta: And your point?

Fine you win...again :(

Vegeta: *Chuckle*

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Tibon I was told I would be sparring with your brother today, is this true or not?" A hint of annoyance and impatience was clear in his tone.<p>

"I am sorry Bardock, but I haven't seen him today."

"Hn, coward. And tell me something, how is it your brother doesn't look like the rest of you?"

"Well he isn't really my brother to begin with, but after his planet was being destroyed, a neighbor planet of ours, he escaped and came here. It was I who decided to care for him, and eventually we were as close as brothers."

Bardock's eyes narrowed when realization struck after hearing what Tibon said. It was Frieza, that tyrant was destroying everyone and anything in his way.

'_But why not attack here, It made no sense. Unless…of course. He did attack, but all the creatures hid underwater and he found nothing. He must have made the mistake of leaving it alone._'

"So Frieza attacked this planet as well?"

"Yes, but we survived, and continue to strive right under the radar."

"Hmm, also what planet did umm…?"

"Marrit?"

"Yes, what planet was he from?"

"The planet was called Yarzich".

Instantly Bardock knew of the planet, known not to be a strong race, but they are saiyan-like. Most of the Yarzins were weak in comparison to saiyans, not too intelligent either. Although the amount of population on the planet was huge. Frieza had fear in the power of numbers and disposed of the possible threat.

'_Now I doubt this training would prove to be worth it, but it shouldn't hurt._'

"Okay that is all I need to know, inform me when he is ready I will be patient."

Bardock heads off toward his room while Tibon went to the kitchen to prepare the next meal for the saiyan.

Hours later, Bardock was finally told that Marrit was prepared to fight him now. A smirk grew on Bardock's face as he followed Tibon out of the door and through the village. They made a stop in front of a dome like building, and then Tibon opened the door. Inside was some sort of arena surrounded by boulders and pools of water.

'_The only difference from in here and outside is the white walls that make up the interior. What a strange place to battle in, the area is kind of small too. Now where is my challenger?_'

"Well Bardock welcome to our fighting arena, we have invented a way to control how much gravity is in the room, and can even change the environment during the fight. This will produce even more of a challenge allowing you to truly test your skill. I will be monitoring the fight from the observatory room where I am protected from the fight. Marrit is waiting for you in the center I wish you both the best of luck. And remember there is no killing allowed."

'_Ok simple enough if only I could find the damn center of this arena. If my scouter wasn't broken this would have been a little easier._'

"Hey, Bardock is it? The center is over here", Marrit said from the right side of Bardock. Trying to keep his anger in check he slowly approached his opponent, observing him closely, because he has never seen a Yarzin before. He noticed the man was tall and was also pretty built. He had red hair that was tied in a ponytail behind his head. He was wearing a white spandex under what looked to be some strange armor that was all black.

"What kind of armor is that?" Bardock called out as he got into his battle stance. Mentally taking note to the strange battle stance his opponent got into.

"It is an armor Tibon designed for me, when activated it almost completely nullifies any effects the extra gravity has on my body. I will only use it if necessary."

'_Well he was probably going to need it_', Bardock thought to himself smirking when suddenly the gravity slightly intensified and they both slowly regained their composure. Leaving no room for thought, Marrit charges toward Bardock with his right arm pulled back. Bardock dodges just in time by sidestepping to the left and tripping him. As soon as Marrit fell over his foot Bardock spun around and connected to his back with the heel of his foot while Marrit was in midair. Marrit flew about thirty feet before making contact with the wall. Bardock stood with his eyes closed expecting his opponent to already be finished. Tibon watched with his mouth wide open in complete shock of what just happened.

'_His strength is amazing; this will be a sight to see_'.

Marrit slowly got up and approached Bardock, with a look of utter shock on his face. Bardock responded by simply chuckling and going back into his battle stance.

"Bardock I must admit you are extremely powerful, to be able to even catch up with you I will have to activate the armor".

"Tell Tibon to raise the gravity twenty times its current state, maybe I might break a sweat at that level". Bardock states with an arrogant smile. Tibon can hear everything from inside the observatory and did as he was told. Bardock instantly fell to his knees at the sudden change in gravity but slowly got back to his feet and entered his battle stance once again. Unaffected by the gravity Marrit charged Bardock once again. Bardock barely avoids it by leaning back only to get hit by his left hand. Bardock remained on his feet but skidded back about five feet. Bardock then flew at Marrit elbow first only to have him dodge it and strike him with his own elbow right into Bardock's back. Bardock was brought to his knees, but then began to stand up and charge his ki.

'_This is not possible he is nothing compared to a saiyan warrior. I will not lose no matter what it takes._' Bardock started to envelop in energy as his anger began to increase his strength. Marrit just stared wide eyed at the strange occurrence that was displayed before him.

'_He is so strong the ki inside his body is flowing around him. At the rate he is going I won't ever be able to stop him. I must act now._'

Marrit ran to Bardock and jumped up and raised his arms to hit Bardock on top of his head. When suddenly, Bardock disappeared from Marrit's sight. Only to appear behind him as he landed and hit Marrit with the back of his hand causing him to fly away from Bardock. Then he was stopped right before being hit by the wall and kicked into the air by Bardock, and then slammed back into the ground before Marrit even knew how to respond. As Bardock began charging a ball of energy in his hand the gravity was returned to normal and the arena became a simple room with a white stone floor. Tibon rushed out from the observatory and to the side of Marrit who was gravely injured. Bardock descended to the ground and walked over to the bloody of Marrit and simply grunted.

"How could you I told you not to kill him", Tibon yelled toward him.

"He is alive I have broken no rules. I will be waiting for food from my room, take as much time as you need to heal your friend."

Bardock began to walk out when he heard Tibon quietly mutter "monster" under his breath. Nonetheless he continued to walk on, confused as to why Tibon was so upset. He shrugged it off and prepared to wait for the food that will fill his growling stomach.

* * *

><p>Vegeta: Hn, you call that a fight scene..pathetic<p>

Well excuse me if it wasn't goog enough for you :p

Vegeta: It wasn't good enough for anyone

Well let's let the readers decide, tell me what you think guys XD


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is chapter 5 hope you like :p

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

After the incident that occurred between Bardock and Marrit, Marrit was nursed back to health in a couple of days. Tibon is still upset about it and hasn't been talking to Bardock. And as much as he would hate admitting it, it bothered him. It only reminded him how alone he really was on this planet.

'_I can't do this to myself, after losing those I cared about I'm not losing the chance to make new companions. But I don't know what to say, I guess I just got to go for it I guess.'_

Unsure about his actions Bardock slowly approached Tibon in the living room. As he took a seat Tibon sat up and began to walk away, clearly not in the mood to deal with Bardock.

"Wait…Tibon I uh want to talk…please?"

Tibon was shocked to hear anything like that from Bardock. He knew something had to be up. As mad as he was he sat back down on the couch and agreed to listen to what he had to say.

"What is it?"

"I uh, want to apologize for the way I acted; I never intended to hurt Marrit. I let the anger get the best of me."

"I thought he was dead, I can't lose him. He is all I have left. My family and friends were part of the unlucky ones that were killed by Frieza and his men. I had no one do you know what it's like to lose the ones you love!"

"Yes…I do. I lost my mate and my squad to Freiza's men. I truly loved her, so yes I know the pain of loss."

Tibon had completely forgotten why Bardock was even here in the first place. He too had no one.

'_How could I yell at him for this he is just as hurt as I am, and he even apologized?' _

"Listen Bardock…"

There was a look of sadness on Bardock's face as he stood up and walked toward the door.

"I forgive you!"

"Thank you".

Bardock opened the door and walked to where he believed the infirmary was. Luckily he was correct and he walked by all the doctors who tried to say hi and ask where he needed to go. He ignored them all and went to the very last room of the hall. He walked in and found what he was looking for, it was Marrit.

"Hey Bardock I don't want any trouble I didn't tell anyone it was your fault I swear. Just please don't hurt me."

Bardock just stood there in disgust at the sight before him. He was bandaged up and bruised in multiple places. For a reason unknown he suddenly hated himself for it.

"I didn't come here to hurt you".

"Then what do you want Bardock, I have nothing to give?"

"I don't want anything either, just listen to me."

Marrit still petrified simply nodded his head to allow Bardock to speak.

"Marrit, what I did is wrong…I…I came here to apologize."

The scared look faded from Marrit's face, he wasn't expecting it but happy to hear it nonetheless.

"You see, me and you are similar we both are alone…different."

"You're wrong I have the people around me now. We have the people around us and you know you are right."

Bardock gave a confused look to the last part of that statement.

"I was the same way as you when I drifted here on my own as well. I actually had my sister with me but she could not withstand this planet's conditions and slowly died. I almost died as well but I trained myself to withstand it and here I am. I would always wonder I bothered even trying, but then I realized something. Family isn't only measured by blood Bardock, but those who care about you."

Visions of Goku and his new earth family began to enter his brain. To his surprise Goku was actually really happy and this put a smile to Bardock's face. Not a smirk but a real genuine smile. That was the first smile since he landed here on Kibet.

"You know after my ship is rebuilt and improved I am heading on a journey toward earth, I am finding my soon. I just want you to know I won't forget you, my brother."

Still smiling Bardock decided it was time to let Marrit rest. But on his way out was interrupted.

"Brother, tell me of the saiyans."

Bardock turned around to a smiling Marrit and took a seat by his bed.

* * *

><p>"Wow Vegeta you wasted that planet in three days must be a record". Nappa said to Vegeta as he walked into the ship and took a seat on a bench along one of the walls.<p>

"Don't kiss up to me what now?"

"Already begging for the next mission, so much like your father."

"I don't beg, now what has Freiza requested?"

"We are to report to him on his ship, no further instructions were given."

"Hn, what does that lizard want now."

"Vegeta you know he can hear us, the ship has audio recording devices!"

"As if I care, I refuse to bow to him."

"Vegeta he will kill you."

"I would rather die than live alone under his rule."

"But you have me and I heard we are recruiting Raditz as well."

"Exactly, I'm alone."

With those final words Vegeta got up and walked into his room. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep. Nappa just went to the controls and began to set course to Freiza. Deep down Nappa was hurt; those words had really stung him.

'_I guess I am alone too, I don't know why I feel you will look at me as an uncle one day. I should just stop trying, if it annoys you so much.'_

Nappa started the ship and they started flying toward Freiza's ship. Nappa feared what would happen to Vegeta after Freiza hears what he said.

'_I can't wait to see Freiza, trying to boss me around. I am the prince of saiyans, not some slave. '_

A week later Nappa walks into Vegeta's room and informs him that they have arrived. Vegeta nods and stands up and gets ready to face Freiza. Knowing all too well that he was in for the punishment of his life.

* * *

><p>Vegeta: Hn, so Bardock has gone soft<p>

No he just cares unlike you

Vegeta: Caring gets you nowhere in combat

Then why is Goku always better than you

Vegeta: Shut up! And just review for the damn guy


End file.
